particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Sebastian
'House of Sebastian' The Imperial House of Sebastian is the royal house of the Khaganate of Jelbania It was founded by Emperor John I by royal proclamation on November 3284, when he changed the form of government to a constitutional monarchy, declaring his family as the new sovereign. Currently, the most prominent member of the House of Sebastian is its head, Emperor Bryan John, the reigning monarch of the Jelbanian realm. The House of Sebastian, as the imperial and royal family, has the legal and constitutional prerogatives and practices associated with that status. History ]]The House of Sebastian was formally established on November 12, 3284, when John I issued a proclamation, laying claim to the Jelbanian throne and imperial title. John, who was then President and Chairman of the Grand Nationalists Party, the pushed for the passage of the Royal Act of 3284, which vested Sovereignity to a hereditary monarchy. The imperial title was finally revived, and on January 20, 3285, John I was crowned as Emperor of Jelbania. He ruled for almost half a century, providing an unprecedented era of peace and stability. His reign is marked by the institution of several projetcs and programs that created a new imperial heritage and culture for Jelbania. First Exile By August 3332, the influence of the Grand Nationalists Party have started to wane and for the first time in decades have lost the leadership of the country. The Freedom Party which eventually overtook the GNP majority, including the Governor-General post, quickly passed Republic Act V, which effectively turned Jelbania into a Republic, John I was forced to abdicate the throne, just a year before his death. The Sebastians were then exiled and shun from the public scene, being silently imprisoned in the imperial palace. Return to the Jelbanian Throne ]]After having been forced out power by the Freedom Party with the passage of Republic Act V, Bryan's father, John I relinquished the throne and went to exile, keeping a largely toned down presence in Jelbanian politics. It was Bryan who took over the leadership of the House of Sebastian, and soon after became very active with the Restoration Movement and the Grand Nationalists Party. In 3355, he was named as the Chairman of the Grand Nationalists Party, taking over the spot his father held before being crowned as Emperor. With the death of GNP Co-Founder John Stephen, Bryan was named as Party Leader, a post he held until the election of Jonathan Sterling in 3377. Bryan defeated Abigail Woodbury in 3379 and became the third Supreme Chancellor of Jelbania. Once finally in power, the GNPs lost no time and rush to pass the GNP Constitutional Amendment two years later. The Act restored the Monarchy, and the imperial culture of Jelbania. Bryan Sebastian was then crowned as the First Emperor of the Third Jelbanian Monarchy, ruling until his death in 3419. Bryan's rule ushered in an era that became known as the "Sebastian Century", a period of uninterrupted Sebastian rule over Jelbania. The Jelbanian-Deltarian War and Exile to Zardugal The revival of the Deltarian Czar's claim to the Jelbanian Throne in the early 3500s brought the Empire into the Lake Majatra War. Despite maintaing a neutralist policy in the great war the engulfed the Majatran continent in the 3500s, Jelbania was forced to join the conflict in February 3509, taking the Deltarian pretender's claim as an assault on the sovereignity of the country. Emperor John II then declared war on Deltaria, Parliament following suit by passing a motion supporting the imperial proclamation. The war however ended in September 3509, before Jelbania could impact the outcome of the conflict. With the rise of Jelbek nationalism, the House of Sebastian soon found itself fighting another enemy, on a completely different front. By 3515, the Krsyiji Krsyjogadnrkta Pntejogad led by Krsyijkai Jeztri, clan chief of Jeztri, representing the ethnic Jelbeks, got majority of parliament's seats, and with it, the leadership of government. Soon, several legislative measures pushed by Jeztri to unseat Emperor John II from the throne where passed by the Jelbek-controlled parliament, until finally in 3520, the Imperial Twilight Act was passed, and the Sebastians were again forced to abdicate the throne. Jelbania's defeat in the Jelbanian-Deltarian War in the early 3520s, a conflict initiated by the Jelbek government of Jelbania, was a shuttering blow to the Sebastian House, which saw Jelbania become a vassal state of the Deltarian Empire. The war was finally concluded with the signing of the Treaty of Baofluz. This offered the defeated kingdom the military protection of the Deltarian Czar in exchange for acknowledging the Czar as suzerain. Jeztri was given the title of "King of Jelbania", effectively erasing almost two centuries of Sebastian imperial rule. The House was given refuge in the mountain province of Kalvere, Zardugal. While staying with their western neighbors, the Sebastians quickly formed warm and cordial relations with the royal House Wiencek. The Third Restoration The collapse of the Srnkzi Knstat Prta party, and subsequently the Nrlgrak Krt in 3521 have left the Grand Nationalists as the undisputed masters of Jelbanian politics once again. The GNP then moved to return the country's rule to Jelbanian hands, passing the Imperial Restoration Act which brought back the monarchy. On August 8, 3522, Bryan John was crowned as the Emperor of Jelbania and will preside over the next thirty years which saw the rise of the Jelbeks to power. Fall and Third Exile By 3595 the situation in the country has deteriorated to the point that it was deemed unsafe for the Imperial family to remain. Despite managing to retake control of the government in 3590, the GNPs were forced out of power and the country was plunged in a state of civil war. After losing their main political backers, the Imperial family was forced out of Jelbania for the third time in its history. Emperor Joseph II, who took over his father in 3551, was arrested by Jelbek forces and was made to sign the Articles of Abdication. With this, almost three centuries of Sebastian rule over Jelbania ended, and the Empire finally collapsed. Joseph was then imprisoned on orders of the Jelbek government. Zardugal came to rescue the Imperial family and negotiated for the release of the Joseph in 3597 after two years of being locked up in Fort Beyer. The Fourth Restoration and the Khaganate of Jelbania By 3705, the Imperial Family had been preparing to return to the country. The family patriarch then, Jeofrey started the campaign to restore the family to the Imperial throne. By this time, Jelbania was ruled by the Khanate, an elected monarch who was chosen by the Kurultai of Jelbania from among the great Jelbek clans. While the campaign generated some action in Jelbania, expectedly catching support from the Jelbanien masses, the GNPs still failed to secure seats in the legislature. Jeofrey died in the fall of 3705, leaving his crusade to reclaim Jelbania and the leadership of the House to his only daughter, Clarisse. For the next six months, Clarisse embarked on a massive effort to respark the imperialists' fire in Jelbania, by delivering speeches in Zardugal which was broadcasted to her country. She wrote to the leaders of the loyalists and supporters of the old monarchy, and helped raised money for the GNPs while in Zardugal. By 3706, Clarisse was finally ready to face Jelbania again. She returned and was greeted by hundreds of thousands of supporters. In the months that followed, she quickly reorganized the Grand Nationalists and was subsequently elected as Chairwoman of the Party, marking the first time the history of GNPs that they had a female leader. With Clarisse's return, and the imperial restoration movement growing stronger, the public soon found itself clamoring to bring the Sebastians back to power. Forced by mounting pressure from the public, and majority of the clans defecting to support the GNPs, the Kurultai was forced to dissolved in 3706, six years ahead of schedule. In the special election that occured, the Grand Nationalists won all the seats, the first time in more than a century since their last victory of 3590. Clarisse was then crowned as the first monarch under the Khaganate of Jelbania. List of Monarchs from the House of Sebastian Relations with the Grand Nationalists Party The House of Sebastian patronizes the Grand Nationalists Party, the latter serving as their prime political machinery. The Sebastians co-founded the GNP along with their relatives, the prominent Stephen Family of Jelbania, who have exercised control and leadership of the party since its establishment. Since the restoration of the monarchy under the House of Sebastian, the GNPs have taken a strong pro-imperialist stand, and have been instrumental for the installment of the Sebastians to the Jelbanian throne. While the Sebastians have opted to relinquish direct rule and handling of government affairs, they wield considerable influence and sway, especially in terms of policy-making and the crafting of various national projects and programs, coursing legislation and executive orders through the party. The Sebastians also have considerable say in the party's nominations and appointment of members of the judiciary. Category:Monarchy Category:Jelbania monarchy Category:Jelbania